Slightly Kinked
by Pagan Ianthe
Summary: Katie and Marcus start a little game but do either of them actually want to win it all alone?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the creations of JK Rowling and the property of WB, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic.  
**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic in 2005, just getting around to posting stuff elsewhere now I am back writing.

**Ruffled**

Katie took a step back, her eyes wide, her chest rising and falling fast as she struggled to catch her breath. "What did you do that for?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then slumped down on the bench behind her.

Raising his eyebrows, his lips tilted in a smug smirk, Marcus leaned in, his breath brushing the whorl of her ear, "Are you going to try and tell me you didn't like it?" He lifted a hand and gently stroked the sensitive nape of her neck. He tugged her until she was standing and then moved in for another kiss.

This time Katie forgot to breathe. Her eyes drifted closed and she slowly moved even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was as though she was being consumed by flames. Uncaring that they were in a public place, and that anyone could see them, Katie moved her hands down over Marcus' back and cupped his tight buttocks, eliciting a groan from his lips.

Marcus was blinded with lust when Katie's hands roamed over his already aroused body, brushing lightly, teasingly, over his erection. "Katie, don't!" he moaned against her mouth, desperate not to embarrass himself.

"I want to…" she curled her hands around him through his tight jeans and squeezed carefully.

Marcus' head fell back and her name left his lips on a frustrated sigh, "Not here!"

Looking up, Marcus could have cried when he realised that there was nowhere for them to go. He shook his arm lightly, releasing his wand from the hidden quick-release pocket up his loose shirtsleeve and, with the flick of a wrist; they disappeared from the open field.

Katie fell back onto the bed and giggled as the mattress rippled beneath her back. "Aren't you the kinky one, Flint? A water bed!" She giggled again when Marcus fell down on top of her, his lips brushing against her ear as the bed rose and fell in waves under them.

"Clothes…off…" Marcus grunted, frantically pulling at the robes that Katie wore over her casual Quidditch practice uniform. She sat up and helped him, her fingers tangling with his as they both struggled to undo the unreasonably complicated clasp at her throat.

Finally Katie was lying under him wearing nothing but a pair of pale pink knickers and matching sports bra. "You take my breath away, Katie Bell," Marcus moaned as he moved between her legs, tugging her knickers down her legs and over her feet, finally flinging them to the floor at the end of the bed.

"Marcus," Katie squealed when he breathed against her, the warm air teasing the dark blonde curls at the juncture of her thighs. "Oh God!" She arched up off the bed when his lips brushed against her sensitive clit before closing around it. She speared her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer, holding him to her.

Marcus lifted his head and watched Katie's reaction through hooded eyes, her back was arched, her nipples hard, and she was sucking her full bottom lip into her mouth. She whimpered when he brushed a hand over one distended rosebud nipple, his nails scratching at the over-sensitive skin. "Beautiful," he groaned before lowering his head again, sucking her throbbing clit into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth.

Katie's hands drifted from Marcus' hair and gripped tightly at the dulled brass headboard, her hips moving against his mouth, desperate for closer contact. His name was a cry on her lips as he continued to tease and torture her with his intimate touch.

Just as Katie was sure she was going to explode, her whole body shaking from his caresses, Marcus stopped and sat up between her legs. Confused, Katie watched him as he pulled open the drawers set into the base of the bed and searched through it for a while. "What are you looking for?"

"Just something," Marcus continued to search. After a few minutes he sat up, a smug smirk on his face. "You know, turnabout is fair play, Bell," he rested back on his heels, gleaming silver handcuffs dangling from his thumb. "You've been teasing me for months. Now it's my turn."

He wasted no time at all in fastening the cold metal around Katie's slender wrists, brushing a light kiss over her delicate fluttering pulse as the cuffs clicked shut.

"They're cold," Katie shuddered, tugging against the confines of the cuffs, a faint smile on her full lips.

"You'll soon warm up, Katie," he whispered in her ear as he leaned across her, opening the small cupboard beside the bed.

"I don't like being tied up," Katie rattled the handcuffs again.

"You'll like this, I promise," without taking his eyes off her, Marcus rifled through the cupboard until he found what he was looking for. "Close your eyes, Katie," he murmured huskily, finally breaking eye contact.

Katie took a deep breath and reluctantly closed her eyes. "Shouldn't I have a safe word, or something?" she murmured under her breath, ignoring the sensual moan that escaped Marcus' lips at her question.

"And yet you say _I'm_ the kinky one, Katie," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his hot breath brushing erotically against the sensitive flesh. "Yet here _you_ are talking about safe words. Have you done this before?"

Katie's eyes opened quickly, shocked that he could even suggest such a thing. She opened her mouth to say something only to have Marcus place a finger over her lips. "Ah ah ah, Miss Bell. I don't want to know any of the details." He shook his head to emphasise further that he didn't want to know what kind of experience she had where Oliver Wood was concerned. "Do you think you need a safe word?" For a brief moment he actually looked serious, his dark brown eyes boring into her.

After only a slight hesitation, Katie shook her head. "I trust you," she mouthed against his finger.

He knew that his smile wasn't pretty, what with the mess that Quidditch had made of his teeth, but he didn't care. His lips stretched, his mouth opened a little, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly. Katie just looked at him, a stunned expression on her face. The last time she had seen Marcus smile had been when their team had been playing in the Quidditch National's semi-final, he had just hit a bludger in Oliver's direction knocking the Scottish Keeper off his broom. "Close your eyes, Katie," he rubbed his thumbs lightly over her almost translucent eyelids, as her eyes drifted closed on a silent sigh. Marcus stroked something soft lightly over the sole of one of her feet, chuckling when she suddenly jerked, trying to pull her foot away.

"That tickles," Katie wiggled her toes as Marcus continued to stroke the tip of the brightly coloured feather across her heel, around her slender ankle and calf to the sensitive zone in the crease behind her knee.

Katie was in heaven…or hell…she couldn't decide which. With her hands secured above her head there was no way she could silence her own giggles and groans. "Marcus, stop…please!"

Marcus' ministrations had moved from behind her knee, and he was now teasing the skin of her inner thighs.

Sensing that Katie was on the edge of sanity, Marcus removed the feather, replacing the soft teasing with the firm stroke of his fingers.

Grinning slyly, Marcus slipped one digit smoothly inside Katie's wet and willing body, watching her through narrowed eyes as she arched off the bed, fighting desperately against the hold of the handcuffs. "Take them off, please," she begged tugging at the cuffs frantically, determined to get free. "I want to touch you," groaning, Katie lifted slightly and moved, spreading her legs a little wider.

Taking her unsteady movements as an invitation, Marcus used his free hand to reach for his wand, and used it to rid himself of his jeans, then, with a half-smile, he tapped the wand at the handcuffs and watched as they fell open.

"You've got a tattoo," Katie gasped when she noticed the small eagle-shaped tattoo just above his hip bone, to the right of a light golden trail of curls that delved beneath boxers which vanished as quickly as his trousers had. With a siren smile, Katie moved one hand down over his hip, to rest lightly on the tattoo, which she stroked and squeezed before moving down between their bodies to curl around his erection.

Marcus almost jumped out of his skin at the delicate touch of her hands around his throbbing cock. He jerked slightly, and moaned loudly when she started to stroke up and down his length, her fingers lightly tightening and loosening as she got to know the feel of him. "Katie," he managed to gasp out before the feel of her fondling him drove him to distraction.

Katie couldn't get enough of him, he felt like velvet-covered steel, warm, smooth, a heavy pulsing vein running along the underside. Marcus shivered and Katie stopped her curious exploring, "Did that hurt? Do you want me to stop?" She continued to touch, but this time her fingers were even gentler, the caress so tentative that it felt like butterfly wings.

"No, don't. That feels so good," Marcus' eyes were half-closed and his breath was coming in fast, uneven, pants, he had long forgotten that he had been touching Katie, his fingers still within her, his own body overtaken with the lust that her touch inspired inside him.

"I want you, Marcus."

His mind blurred with erotic thoughts of possessing the girl beneath him, Marcus moved as quickly as he did on the Quidditch pitch. He gently pried Katie's fingers from around his cock, and removed his own fingers from her wet depths.

Shifting slightly, Marcus lifted Katie's legs until they were wrapped loosely around his hips, his erection jutting out, wanting…needing to feel her enveloping him. Swallowing a little nervously, although he had no real reason to feel nervous, Marcus thrust his hips forward and slowly sank inside her. The tip of his cock dipped inside her, and then with one energetic plunge he was sheathed fully within her hot wet tightness.

Katie thought that she was going to split apart. She felt so full, and the pressure between her thighs was building to unbearable levels. She rocked her hips against Marcus' and flung her head back, her breath coming in desperate gasps.

Marcus continued to thrust against her, moving his hips away from hers a little before pushing quickly back inside, frantic to feel her warmth around him, clasping him tightly. He could already feel the ripples of her orgasm as she started to shudder gently beneath him, his name a stuttered sigh from her lips.

Reaching up he gripped her hands firmly in his, holding them against the mattress, above her head, and rode her, his hot breath brushing seductively against the curve of her throat.

With a growl, Marcus rubbed against frantically, his release roaring through him. Her harsh moans ruffling his dark-blond curls as she tightened around him, her muscles vibrating as she rode the wave, trembling violently beneath him.

He collapsed on top of her, droplets of sweat on his forehead. With a small smile on his lips, he looked down at her, and brushed tendrils of damp hair from her cheeks, "You know what, Bell? I always wondered what you would look like all ruffled from something other than a Quidditch match."

**Payback**

"Smug bastard," Katie muttered under her breath as she pulled on the lightweight silk and lace camisole and matching thong panties. "Absolute complete smug bastard," she tugged on her tightest black training trousers and a matching long-sleeved Lycra polo-necked shirt. With a small grin on her face, she picked up the one souvenir from her night with Marcus and headed out the front door. Tonight he was going to find out how Katie Bell got her revenge.

She rode her broom, an old Cleansweep 6 as far as the end of Marcus' street, and then stored it in the broom-holders that were kept outside many of the newer Muggle-style nightclubs that now filled the recently developed Occasion Alley. She pushed open the door to Fudge Towers and sneaked into the building, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached the fifth floor.

Standing outside Marcus' flat, Katie lifted her hand and pressed her palm to the door, just below the lock. There was no way she wanted him to know that she was here, not when she had taken so much effort to play it cool around him. The last week at practice had been hell and she intended to pay him back for every single minute of it. "It's payback time, Flint." She closed her eyes and muttered a few spells, smirking when she heard the lock click and the door opened a little.

Once inside the flat, Katie couldn't help but notice things that she had missed the first and only other time she had been there, like the way it was decorated. Everything was in subtle Slytherin colours, all the accessories, including the door handles were silver; some dulled, others bright and new. She reached a hand out and brushed her fingers over a picture of the team that had been taken at their yearly photoshoot. Picture Marcus was pulling Picture Katie's hair at the same time as giving a faintly menacing smile to the camera.

Katie quietly made her way through the flat, ignoring many of the pictures that were liberally scattered across the small occasional tables and shelves, intent on her target. She could hear his muffled snores coming from the bedroom. Pushing open the bedroom door, she slipped into the room. When Marcus rolled over and snuffled into his pillow, Katie took a deep breath, and stood back against the wall, staying in the shadows until the snores continued and she could relax again.

Pulling the shimmering silver handcuffs out of her belt, Katie leaned over the bed a little, grasped Marcus' hands firmly in hers and, after linking the handcuff chain through the bed head, she closed the cuffs shut around his wrists with a click. He would get a lovely surprise when he tried to turn over, perhaps it would even wake him up.

Looking at the clock beside Marcus' bed, which glowed in the darkness, Katie knew that she most likely had a good few hours to wait before he would wake. She sat down on the window seat and peered out the window, watching all the happy people as they filtered out of the many clubs. She couldn't help but wonder why Marcus was actually home on a Saturday night, but it was good for her that he was; it made this so much easier.

Soon enough the streets outside quietened, the clubs closed and the streetlights flickered out one by one. The clock in the centre of Diagon Alley chimed 4am in the distance and Katie turned her attention back to Marcus, still lying on his back, still sleeping the sleep of the innocent man he definitely wasn't. Lulled by the sound of his soft snores, Katie leaned against the wall and drifted into sleep

A few hours later, the sound of metal clanking against metal woke Katie from an erotic dream she had been having in which she had been teasing some faceless man with a feather, stroking the softness against his inner thigh. Her eyes opened quickly and she looked over at the bed, amazed to see that although his arms were now twisted rather uncomfortably, Marcus still hadn't woken up.

With a small smile on her face, Katie walked over to stand beside the bed, picked up the quill that was on his dresser and leaned over Marcus. She stroked the end of the quill down the side of Marcus' face and sat back on the edge of the bed to watch as he was startled awake. "Huh…wha…what?" He swatted the quill away and tried to sit up, looking at Katie with shock in his eyes. "Katie?"

Her smile now much wider, Katie stroked the feather-end of the quill over Marcus' neck and whispered, "Are you surprised to see me, Marcus?" Her voice was far more sensual than he had ever heard it before, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"So you couldn't resist me any longer," he hid his irritation at the handcuffs around his wrists behind a smug masculine grin and watched as Katie bristled at the inference that she was unable to withstand his charms. "Why don't you just unlock these," he rattled the cuffs around his wrists. "And then we can have some more fun."

Half-smiling, Katie shook her head, "I don't think so." She took her wand from the waistband of her trousers and placed on the table furthest away from the bed. "I thought that you liked playing with handcuffs and things." She leaned over him and whispered in his ear, grinning knowingly when he shuddered, "I kind of like you here all helpless."

Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, Marcus rattled the handcuffs again and glared at Katie, "Take them off!" He hated being helpless, and having Katie remind him that this is exactly what he was didn't make him happy. "I promise you won't be sorry…"

Biting her lower lip, Katie tried to look as though she was actually considering undoing the handcuffs and releasing him from them, when in actuality all she was thinking was how nice it was that she was in charge. "I don't think so. I am sure you will enjoy what I have planned for you," she stroked the feather-end of the quill over his upper arm, watching the way his muscles flexed under the light touch. "These are beautiful," she whispered reverently as she reached out one hand and tried to circle the firm bicep. She giggled like one of the fans she saw hanging out around the locker rooms after every match, absolutely fascinated when Marcus turned his head away, his cheeks flushed.

Stroking his muscles Katie realised that she really was in charge. There was nothing a man liked more than a woman who was amazed at the way their body was built; and this was something that she didn't have to pretend. "You're so strong," she gushed. "You're muscles are so big, do you work out a lot?"

"Katie," Marcus moaned; this was his favourite dream come to life, although normally she was the one wearing the handcuffs. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, fighting for control. Just the lightest of touches was enough to send him over the edge. "Are you just going to sit there all night?"

"I was going to take my time…" she teasingly tugged at the waistband of her trousers, giving him a glimpse of the knickers she had purchased especially to torment him with.

Gulping, Marcus watched, captivated as Katie pushed her trousers down over her shapely thighs to pool on the floor at her feet. "Like what you see?" She could tell that he did from the way that his eyes were following her every move.

"Take off a bit more and I'll tell you." He grinned wickedly and tried to sit up, frustrated when he realised that he couldn't.

Katie stepped out of the trousers and then pulled off the tight top that was moulded to her body, letting Marcus know that he hadn't been imagining things when they had been together just a week before.

Katie knew that she looked good. All the years of training for Quidditch, and eating healthily because her family had a tendency to turn to fat, had made sure Katie was toned. She stood away from the bed, in the stream of light that poured in through Marcus' bedroom window and enjoyed the sensation of being devoured by his eyes.

Katie knelt on the end of the bed and crawled up over Marcus' prone body like a supine cat, her back arched slightly. She bent her head and used her teeth to tug the thin cotton blanket down his body, her hair grazing lightly over his naked skin, causing him to shudder. Sitting back on her heels, Katie studied his body, smirking when she noticed the way that his hips were already rocking lightly, "Eager, aren't you?"

Katie moved so that she was kneeling between his slightly spread legs, and leaned down, her lips brushing lightly over the skin of his inner thigh. The scent of his masculine flesh drifted up her nostrils and she dug her blunt short nails into his skin to control the urge she had to sink down onto him. She stroked her tongue over his thighs then closed her mouth over the angry-purple head of his erection.

Marcus wrapped his hands tightly around the bed head and thrust his hips upward, groaning at the sensation of her teeth lightly grazing along the throbbing vein on the underside of his length. "Oh fuck!" Katie's tongue was skilfully circling the tip of him, tasting the salty pearl of liquid that leaked out.

She looked up, her pale blue eyes meeting his, a slight smile on her lips as she continued to caress his erection, the warmth of her mouth teasing him, tormenting him and pulling him ever closer to something he could now see she wasn't going to let him reach. "Katie…please!" he moaned the words, his knuckles whitening as his grip tightened further.

Finally she loosened her nails from Marcus' upper thighs, moving her hands a little too gently cup and fondle his balls, her nails lightly scratching against the sensitive skin. "Please, take the cuffs off…Katie, please!" Marcus was barely making sense as he struggled against the hold of the handcuffs and thrust his hips upward sharply, crying out as she bit down lightly on the tip of his cock and continued to flick her tongue over him.

Katie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, releasing his cock with a quiet pop. "No," he moaned as she moved away, the sight of her licking her lips was enough to cause him to dig his blunt nails into his palms, leaving deep crescents. "I want to touch you."

Grinning rather wickedly, Katie crawled up his body, pressing light, kisses over his chest, arms and throat before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Before he had a chance to turn his head and capture her lips with his own, she twisted her body until her shapely arse was in his face, the scent of her arousal tantalising him through the thin silk of her damp panties.

She kissed her way slowly down his body, her lips and tongue leaving a moist trail over his chest, circling both nipples before biting them until they were hard and slightly sore. Marcus sucked a pained breath in through his teeth and then gasped when she kissed them both, her tongue teasing them.

His broken cry as she turned again and rubbed her damp panties against his stomach, echoed through the empty flat. Smiling in a way that only a satisfied woman can, Katie leaned back a little bit and started to stroke her fingers down her flat stomach.

"What are you doing?" Marcus managed to choke out, unable to take his eyes away from Katie's hands, following the route that they were taking.

"Why Marcus, I thought you were a man of the world!" Closing her eyes, her mouth open a little, Katie dipped her fingers beneath the elastic waistband of her panties. She spread her legs and leaned back, sighing when Marcus raised his legs to give her a bit of support.

Marcus turned his head and squeezed his eyes so tightly shut he was sure he had created a few more wrinkles. "Watch me, Marcus!" She brought one foot up and pressed it against the side of his head, forcing him to look at her. "You've made me so wet!" She made sure he was watching as she slipped one finger inside herself, her hips rocking in time with the rhythmic motions of her hand inside her panties. "This could have been yours if you hadn't been soooo..." she gulped and then moaned, rolling her head back against his knees as she continued to thrust her finger inside herself.

"Oh God!" Marcus jerked his hips, desperate to feel her touch against his raging erection, the ache was almost unbearable.

"Marcus," Katie cried his name as she shuddered around her own fingers, the tormenting rub of her arse against his erection pushing Marcus closer to the end of his tether.

A few minutes after what had to be the most erotic experience of Marcus' life, Katie slid off the bed and stood beside it looking down at him. Her hair was in disarray, strands sticking wetly to her skin, the scent of sex filled the room. "That was amazing, Marcus!" She pulled off her panties and dropped them onto his stomach. "Enjoy." She giggled as she tugged on her trousers and top. "I'll see you later at practice."

She leaned over him and pressed a light, almost familial, kiss to his forehead and whispered, "The spell will end at 7, so there'll be nothing for your maid to discover and get embarrassed about." Without even looking back she left the flat as quietly as she had entered it, leaving a very bewildered and frustrated Marcus behind.

"Seven?"

**Checkmate**

Katie groaned as she opened her eyes, and attempted to roll out of the bed. She couldn't move! "What the…?" She turned her head a little and gasped in shock when she noticed that she wasn't in the bed alone. In fact, she wasn't even in her own bedroom.

Marcus was woken from the rather pleasant dream he had been having when his arm went numb. He opened his eyes and was about to speak when he realised that he wasn't alone. He turned his head and gaped. "Katie?"

"Oh this is just fantastic," Katie sighed. "What the hell are you doing here?" She tugged her hand again and muttered several rather unladylike oaths under her breath when she realised that she was stuck where she was.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Bell?" Marcus rolled over as well as he could with his left hand secured to the bedhead and stared at her. He couldn't help but wonder if she realised how attractive she was with her clothes all rumpled and lopsided - not that she was actually wearing that much - and her hair sticking in tendrils to her face where it had fallen out of the neat plait that she always wore.

"And you didn't answer my question? What are you doing here?" She groaned when she felt his legs move against hers.

"I know about as much as you do," he knew that there was no point in trying to move away, they were trussed up like a chicken, and the more he moved, the closer they seemed to get. "I went to sleep in my own bed last night, and now I'm not there." He shrugged, reaching one hand out to push his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course you have no idea. It's probably all your fault. You and those sick friends of yours." Katie wished that she weren't so fascinated with every single movement that Marcus was making. He was entirely too easy to stare at.

Grabbing her chin with one hand, Marcus forced Katie to look at him. He was just as confused as she was about how they had ended up handcuffed to this bed in a room that he didn't recognise. "Hang on a second there, Bell. I have _no_ idea at all where we are, or how we got here." He paused and took a deep calming breath, then looked her right in the eye. "My friends wouldn't do something this juvenile," then as if a light had gone off in his brain he clenched his jaw. "But I know that you have friends that would do something this stupid."

Katie's eyes opened wide and then she let out a loud yell, "FRED!" She started to tug at the hand held tightly in the hold of the handcuff, desperately trying to escape now that she knew who had to be responsible for this. "GEORGE!" Still nothing, they were both held firmly in the grasp of the cold silver with no hope of escape. "I'm going to kill them," she muttered under her breath, a blush staining her cheeks when she met Marcus' eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"We may as well make use of the time we have together," he murmured as he lowered his head and took Katie's lips in a consuming kiss that stole her breath.

Closing her eyes, Katie lifted her free hand and brushed it through Marcus' hair, tugging him closer to her, her mouth opening and accepting the searing searching of his tongue as it brushed across the roof of her mouth and battled with her own.

"I've been dreaming about you," Marcus said the words softly against her lips, his free hand roaming down over her side, sliding underneath the loose top of her pyjamas, cupping one breast, his thumb teasing her already hardening nipple.

"Oh God." the words escaped Katie as she arched into his touch. She rubbed her hips enticingly against his growing erection. "Marcus, please."

"Slowly, Katie. I'm guessing we'll have a while yet before anyone comes to rescue us." He helped her to inch his tightening boxers down over his hips, freeing his erection. He wanted nothing more now than to feel her lips close around him, but the way that they were tied together made that completely impossible. He nudged his hips against hers and groaned with relief when she lifted one leg over both of his, bringing her cotton-encased heat even closer.

"So what have these dreams been about?" she whispered the words huskily in his ear, her tongue poking out and flickering teasingly against his sensitive lobe. The feel of his warm breath brushing against her neck made her panties wet, the knowledge that he had been dreaming about her made them even wetter.

Taking a deep breath, Marcus closed his eyes and groaned as the image of those many dreams flashed through his mind.

_Katie sitting between his legs, her lips closing around the tip of his cock as her tongue flicked at the sensitive slit._

Katie lying on her back, her legs spread, her ankles over his shoulders as he feasted on her wetness.

Katie's back arched as his name left her lips on a groan, the feel of her as her moist heat tightened around his length.

Groaning, Marcus guided Katie's free hand down to curl around his length, moving it until she was sliding up and down his erection, teasing him, promising him something more. Katie swallowed nervously and rolled her hips, desperate for some kind of friction. Her panties were so wet she was sure that Marcus could smell her desire.

She jumped a little, startled, when she felt his fingers brush along the elastic edging of her panties, slipping beneath the damp fabric to brush against her moist curls. The light touch of his fingers against her was enough to send shudders of ecstasy down her spine. "Help me," she muttered urgently as she moved her hand and started to tug at her panties, desperate to get them off, to feel his skin pressed tightly against hers. "God! Please," she moaned the words, as her panties were finally tugged awkwardly down her legs and kicked to the end of the bed.

Finally they were skin to skin, the friction was addictive and Marcus wanted nothing more than to sink inside her heat and lose himself.

Using his free hand, Marcus pulled Katie's hips even closer to his, lifted her left leg higher around his hips and shifted just a little bit, enough to rub the tip of his cock against her glistening curls before she reached down and guided his length into her.

He slipped home with a groan, his eyes closed as the sensation of being held tightly within her caused his mind to close down. He was filled with a primal urge to hold her closer and thrust into her until he reached the precipice and fell over it.

Katie was in heaven. She moved her free hand down to where they were joined and found her clit with her thumb.

Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead, Marcus watched Katie writhing beneath him, her hips thrusting wildly against his, her chest rising and falling as she frantically sought the climax that was temporarily eluding her. "Let go," he grunted as his vision blurred and the muscles at the base of his spine tightened. "Katie, oh God!"

He let out a long sigh and rocked his hips against hers one last time, spilling inside her even as his name left her lips on a squeal and her orgasm rolled through her.

She didn't even have to look up to know that the handcuffs were loose, she could feel the surge of blood to her hand, the pins and needles that had her banging her hand against the wall, desperate to get rid of the irritating pain that surged through her arm.

Marcus grinned at her antics, merely grimacing when the feeling returned to his own arm. "That's better," he muttered, bringing his hand down to brush it across her flushed cheeks. "You're amazing, Katie Bell."

Blushing an even deeper shade of red, Katie buried her face in Marcus' chest, wrapped both arms tightly around his shoulders. "You're not too bad yourself, Marcus Flint." She closed her eyes and, with Marcus brushing his fingers soothingly through her hair, she drifted into a relaxed sleep.

Fred grinned triumphantly at his twin and punched his fist in the air. "YES! I told you that they'd get free before the charm wore out." He raised one eyebrow at George and held a hand out. "Come on, pay up!"

With a groan, George pulled a galleon out of his pocket and handed it reluctantly over to his brother. "Okay, you were right," with his shoulders drooping a little, frustrated at his defeat, George pushed open the door to the bedroom adjacent to the one where Marcus and Katie were dozing, and walked into the hall. He peered into the bedroom, and quickly stepped back, pulling the door closed. Marcus was awake and if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he was going to have words with the twins at a later point.

"Interfering gits!" Marcus muttered under his breath as George pulled the bedroom door closed. Sometimes he wondered how the Weasleys had managed to avoid being arrested for some of the pranks that they had pulled over the years. He had to admit though that this particular prank had been ingenious, he would never have thought of handcuffing them together. He wondered if the twins would let him keep the handcuffs, they were brilliant!


End file.
